


【山組OS】Say Yes

by uraumaim930027



Series: 山組 OS [15]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraumaim930027/pseuds/uraumaim930027
Summary: ＊0811山之日快樂。＊短小段子。＊請搭配BGM：Chage & Aska - Say Yes。
Relationships: OS - Relationship, Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho, 山組, 智翔 - Relationship
Series: 山組 OS [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487360
Kudos: 2





	【山組OS】Say Yes

  
男人向後伸出手，被棒球帽遮住大半的臉龐下藏著微笑，然後忍不住爆出足以迴盪在梯間許久的爽朗笑聲；在他身後氣喘吁吁的另個男人將頭上的漁夫帽拿下，拭去滑露額角的汗水，無奈地牢牢握緊前方那人厚實的手掌。

左方柵欄外即是離地一百公尺的風景，紅色的鐵欄杆在黑夜中閃耀異樣的光芒。

「智くん，哈啊、為什麼不坐電梯上去就好？」

櫻井翔努力別過頭邁出下一步，大腿已經開始痠了，更何況他根本無力欣賞腳邊的美景，光是爬東京鐵塔的外側樓梯上到展望台這件事就讓他緊張得要死，前方大野智雖然也加快呼吸的節奏，但一副興致勃勃的模樣，跟櫻井翔簡直天壤之別。

明知道自己懼高還是刻意帶自己去東京鐵塔「約會」的大野智到底在幹嘛啦⋯⋯

櫻井翔憤恨地邁出腳步，而且沒事不坐舒適安穩不用看到外面的電梯，爬什麼地獄的六百階梯上去展望台啦？

「翔くん加油，還有兩百階就到了喔！覺得累要不要停下來看看夜景？」

「才不要⋯⋯」

大野智一回頭就看見櫻井翔又累又受不了的皺起眉頭，那樣子有夠可愛，不敢側過頭往下看，爬到腿軟的模樣也超級可愛。

「那再加油一下吧？快到了。」

「好⋯⋯哈啊⋯⋯呼⋯⋯能不能休息一下啦！」

「好好好。」

停下腳步回頭幾階，大野智走下去摟住扶著欄杆喘粗氣的櫻井翔，順手摟住櫻井翔的腰，捏了捏對方這幾週來瘦了不少的細腰，得到櫻井翔習慣性吐槽的打頭一下。

「さとや！走啦！」

「ふふふ⋯⋯」

「呼、啊、哇啊超美的——」

令人屏息的美景讓櫻井翔慢下爬完三十幾層樓梯的急喘，催促著大野智趕快來到展望台邊隔著玻璃欣賞夜晚東京醉人的景象。

車水馬龍，燈火交織，摩天高樓林立。

「翔くん你看、那裡是晴空塔、還有那裡是電視台，聽說那裡是富士山！」

「笨蛋，這麼晚了看不到那麼遠的富士山啦！」

「嗚好吧，啊啊那裡是慶應喔翔くん的大學！」

「噓你小聲一點⋯⋯」

「喔⋯⋯啊啊翔くん你看！從東京鐵塔上看到的逆東京鐵塔！」

「嗚喔真的耶⋯⋯」

「天上好多星星！」

「那是燈光啦！」

玻璃反射展望台內佈置的藍色燈光，一閃一閃的燈泡倒映像是天空中的星斗，即使知道是人造星星，還是不減這般好氣氛下的感動，櫻井翔倒也覺得燈光佈置有幾分漂亮。

『接下來這位來自東京，自稱「全世界最喜歡櫻井翔」的觀眾點播的歌曲，啊，果然是嵐的粉絲呢，點了這首「二人の紀念日」，那麼請聽⋯⋯』

「智くん你、」

「難道不是嗎？我跟翔くん的紀念日。」

「⋯⋯」

那人難為情的別過頭，在帽子與眼鏡的掩蓋下，大野智仍十分清楚對方心裡在想什麼。

於是他悄悄湊近櫻井翔，夜色裡獨樹一幟的東京鐵塔，展望台裡他牽起那隻手。

美麗的夜景與動人歌聲陪伴下，情侶們沈浸在自己的世界裡，不用擔心被別人發現，大野智淺笑著抓緊櫻井翔的手，他們十指緊扣，櫻井翔的視線停留在他們交握的雙手，接著緩慢轉移到窗外漆黑中閃著燈火的城市風景。

而大野智始終注視著櫻井翔。

「吶、翔くん。」

「嗯？」

「你看、那裡是⋯⋯」

「哪裡？」

「這裡。」

就著櫻井翔逐漸靠近的側臉，大野智用手指輕戳對方像倉鼠般微鼓的臉頰。

戀人的嘴唇與嘴唇交疊在一起。

果然，從東京鐵塔看到的夜景真的很美，看不太到的富士山也很漂亮。

「不過最美的還是翔くん喔。」

「爬那麼久你就想告訴我這個？」

「唔嗯，還有——」

『再來這首歌是由來自東京，自稱「山之日快樂，大野智要獻給櫻井翔」的民眾點播的，恰克與飛鳥的「Say Yes」…...』

**Author's Note:**

> 如果我沒記錯的話，翔君第一張買的CD好像就是恰克與飛鳥（Chage & Aska ）的 Say Yes。  
我自己也超喜歡這首歌的。


End file.
